fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aomizu Sapphire / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Aomizu Sapphire's relationships in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series. Family Parents *'Aomizu Kaito' - Sapphire's father. A high rated police officer who usually has to work late so he's seen very rarely in the anime. He is still very respected by Sapphire, for being able to have a family and being full time police officer at the same time. *'Aomizu Skye' - Sapphire's mother. A pretty famous entertainer. Even though she rarely appears on TV, she is very successful with what she's doing. Sapphire looks up to her, since she always tries to help poorer people. Aomizu Yuki Sapphire's older brother, who is not just excellent at the keyboard but also good at repairing technical stuff. So every time something breaks, Sapphire asks Yuki for help. Both Yuki and Sapphire show that they love music. Its possible that Yuki might be the reason Sapphire got into music in the first place. However, today Sapphire is way better in terms of making music than he is. Friends Blue Blue is the guard of the blue rainbow and Sapphire's partner. Sapphire cares for Blue a lot and usually shows that when protecting him from others. Even before they officially met, Sapphire did all she could to save Blue from Voide. She thinks Blue is really cute and would do all to cheer him up, when he's sad. Akahane Ruby Ruby and Sapphire are very good friends. They might have just become friends because they are in a Pretty Cure team, but they have really grown to each other. Though Sapphire still doesn’t understand why Ruby is that bad in language classes, since she is very good at them. Sapphire would also challenge Ruby to a basketball match, even if she would lose, just to have some fun together. Kiishi Topaz Topaz is a good friend of Sapphire. Both share their love for western languages, especially English, even though Topaz is hardly as good in it as Sapphire. They first, actually, met when the "Shiro students" had to move to the Nijiiro Private Middle School due to the renovating at their school. When Crimson fought against the two Karahowas, Topaz tried to get to her and help her. However, Sapphire told her to stay inside since it’s too dangerous out there. Mikanki Amber Amber and Sapphire are very good friends. They might have just become friends because they are in a Pretty Cure team, but they have really grown to each other. It might seem that Sapphire and Amber don’t have anything in common. Sapphire is the cool rocking girl, while Amber is the elegant fashion girl. But actually, they have quite a lot in common. For example both were raised with music. Sapphire also was very impressed that Amber was able to play the piano. Midorikusa Emerald One of Emerald’s best friends. Sapphire lives right next doors to Emerald, so they’ve known each other since they were very young. The two don’t even remember when they first met. Emerald always tries to get Sapphire over her own stubbornness. Shirosora Diamond Sapphire’s second childhood friend. Unlike how it was with Emerlad, Sapphire didn’t know Diamond from the very beginning. They first met when the three girls were only four. Emerald and Sapphire were playing with their favorite ball when it accidently landed in the Shirosora’s garden. So the two went to get the ball back and rang the doorbell. Sapphire wanted to play with Diamond then too and so they became friends. Kuraisoba Quartz A funny but very complicated friendship. Sapphire didn't trust Low at all at the beginning and always tried to "protect" Diamond from him. And even after she started trusting him, she likes to tease him. The two keep teasing each other or even call each other by special nicknames. However, their teasing sometimes becomes a arugment where Diamond has to try to calm them two down. Koshokukoi Rubellit Sapphire has been a fan of Rubellit since Rubellit has released her first single. She always wanted to meet an idol and when Rubellit came to Feather Castletown, this dream finally came true. Now, Sapphire and Rubellit are really good friends as both are totally in love with music. Rubellit also once helped Sapphire to stand on stage herself by organizing a concert where the both of them would perform. Murasakiiro Amethyst Sapphire has actually the kind of personality which Amethyst is used to. Not too childish, to too cheery, not too crazy. However, she's not a fan of Sapphire not thinking before talking or acting. But that's fine as long as she doesn't come off as a typical girly. References Category:Relationships Page Category:FairySina